fox promise
by sasuke-malfoy-potter
Summary: Naruto is a werefox and is in the long haul to protect sasuke no matter the cost but what happens when the young Uchiha decides to go out and find the fox on his own? narusasu rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I run throw the streets. I groan out in pain as I, Trip and fall on sharp rocks that cut deep in to my leg, but I quickly get up from where I had fallen to continue to run. The blond boy and his friends laugh and continue to chase me, as I take a sharp turn toward the woods. Even thou I know they have stopped running I continue to run throw the woods until I run in to a stream, where I stop my running to look around. I breathe heavy as I bend down and splash water on my knee. A twig is herd snapping from the other side of the stream. I look up to see a large dark wolf. It growls at me as it steps closer. I fall backwards as I try and get away. This dark wolf jumps at me but before he can get to close a large red fox jumps from the cliff above me cutting the wolf off. The wolf and fox continue to fight as a blond man and red haired woman grip my shoulders and pull me up from the ground.

"You're alright now dear" the woman says as she holds me in her arms. I lay my head on her shoulder scared. She rubs my back. My head shots up from her shoulder as I hear a loud bang. When I look over to the large animals I notice both are on the ground bleeding.

"NO!" I scream as I jump out of the woman's arms and run to the fox. Once over to the fox I notice a large gash in its throat. Tears fall from my eyes from the fear of watching the animal that saved me die. "Please be ok" I begged the large creature. When I finally look away from the gash in its throat I notice its big blue eyes staring at me. I drop to my knees in front of its large head I hug its snout to my chest. "Thank you." It sits up its snout lifts with me holding on to it tightly and lowers me on the cliff with the other two humans. It licks my face before running off. The woman returns me to her arms as the man goes over to the unmoving wolf. The woman turns and walks back out of the woods toward a large 2 story house outside the village. Once inside she sits me on a chair smiling at me.

"Lets get that leg cleaned and dressed so that we can get you home." I nod returning the smile. "But first can you do me a favor?" I nod again. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about the fox, because if you do then the villagers will hunt down the fox, and we don't want the fox hurt now do we."

"I promise." She smiles at me, before cleaning the wound on my knees and legs and dressing them. After she's done she hands me a cookie. 3 cookies later the man from before comes in the house smiling at me.

"Ready to go home?" I sigh and nod. But before we could leave the back door of the house opens. I turn to see the boy who was chasing me from before. He glares at me and runs up the stairs. The man sighs as he picks me up and carries me home.


	2. Chapter 2

The man smiled at my father. My father in turn glared at the man.

"Can I help you?" the man frowned and pointed at me. "So? What about him? He's not wanted here. He can't even stand up for himself against the little blond brat" I watch the man's face go from happy to shock to pure anger.

"He's your son is he not" he says in a calm voice. My father looks at me with that evil smile on his face.

"Nope never met the kid in my life" he slams the door in our faces. The man sighs and looks down at me. His smile returns to his face.

"Why don't we go talk to the Hokaga" he turns and walks to the Hokage's tower. I yawn in his chest. "You may sleep. It will be awhile before me and the Hokaga is down talking why don't I call Kushina and she can take you back to our house so you can sleep does that sound nice?" I thank for a few minutes before nodding. He sits me in a chair outside the Hokage's office. I sit there waiting for less than ten minutes before the red headed woman and the blond kid that was chasing me from before show up. The blond kid sits next to me and the woman leans down in front of me.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina. This young man is Uzumaki Naruto my son and the man from before is Namikaze Minato, my husband. What's your name?" I look over to the boy now known as Naruto. He avoids my eyes. I return my unsure gaze back to Kushina.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." She smiles.

"That's a beautiful name" as the words slip from her lips my father mother and brother come up the steps. My mother and brother glare at me, as my father grips the collar of my shirt slamming me against the wall.

"You worthless little brat! How dare you disgrace your family name by coming to theses strangers for help! How dare you worthless little ingrate!" as he yells at me I'm eyes are glued to Kushina as I try to keep from angering my father more by looking him in the eyes, but sadly no matter what I would have done he would have been angered. His hand raises and comes down painfully hard on my cheek. I scream out in pain. As he pulls his hand back to do so again Naruto jumps up griping the hand pulling it down with him. My father's whole body falls to the floor as Naruto does so, when Naruto lands on the floor my father's arm snaps back behind his back, his ear next to Naruto's mouth. My father's hand is still griped tightly around my neck.

"Let him go." Naruto growls out. My father does so. Kushina comes over to me lifting me up in to her arms. She places a hand on the back of my head keeping me from watching the seen taking place outside of the Hokage's office. Another scream of pain rings throw the building.

"Naruto that's enough" the Hokage's voice sounds over the painful screams. "Minato take your family home along with the Uchiha boy. I will tell you of what is to happen to the boy in the morning." Kushina hands me over to her husband before picking Naruto up and walking us home. I turn my head on Minato's shoulder so that I'm watching Naruto. He does the same on Kushina's shoulder.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you. I promise" I nod still unsure as to why the boy would go to such great lengths to protect me. I yawn before closing my eyes and falling asleep in Minato's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke dear wake up." I'm shaken. My eyes slowly open, to see Kushina standing over me. "Morning" I smile up at her. "Are you hungry?" I nod. "Well come on then let's get you some breakfast" we head down the stairs to the table. She sits a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I quickly dig in. once I'm finished I take to plate over to the sink. A knock comes from the door. Kushina answers the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Minato." Kushina turns and smiles at me.

"Can you go out the back and get Minato for me?" I nod and head to the back door. When I step throw the back door I see Naruto panting with bruises on his face and bare chest, and Minato smirking over at me. Naruto snarls as Minato takes a step towards me.

"Naruto people strike at your weakness. From what I can tell Sasuke is your weakness." Minato jumps at me. Naruto runs at him jump kicking him in the side of the face.

"Sasuke has nothing to do with this so leave him out of it." Minato laughs before dusting himself off.

"Is there something you needed Sasuke?" I point to the door. He nods and walks in the house. When I turn back to where Naruto was all I see is an empty spot. I sigh and turn to enter the house but before I can Kushina runs out picking me up in her arms with Minato following her as she runs with me in her arms. I look over her shoulder to see a man chasing us. The sound of cloths ripping can be heard from him. Kushina pulls my head away from her shoulder so I can't see what's happening.

"You are going to be ok Sasuke look" she points forward when I look in the direction she's pointing I see a group of large animals. The red fox from before turns and looks at me, he snarls and runs at us. Once he gets close enough that I can smell his breath he jumps over us standing between us and the man chasing us. Instead of stopping Kushina and Minato continue to run. A over grown brown dog fallow us on our right and a white one on the left, the brown one gets closer to us. Kushina grips its fur and swings her leg over its back. Two large birds fly over head of us. We continue to run until we reach a cave. We stop at the cave. Kushina lays me down. "Rest Sasuke we can talk about this in the morning. "For the first time I notice the sky is dark. After a yawn I do as I'm told and rest.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry its so dam short. thanks for reviewing.

* * *

When I wake up im surrounded with kids. I sit up fast. Kushina sits at the edge of the cave with Minato. I go to get up but a large warm arm around my waist keeps me from getting up. I look over at the blond ,Next to him is the other kids that were chasing me the day before. I push Naruto's arm off of me. He snarls while blinking his eyes open.

"Sasuke?" I smile at him. "what are you doing up? You should go back to sleep" he smiles at me. I shake my head before getting up and walking over to Kushina and Minato. They smile up at me. Minato pats the spot between him and Kushina. Naruto comes up behind me and sits down. I turn to look at him, he has a pout on his face with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. I smile at him. he looks at me then looks away fast, before soon returning my gaze and smiling back. Kushina smiles at me answering a question I have as if she could read my mind.

"these are orphan boys other then Naruto. And don't worry the wolf is gone it wont come back." She ruffles my hair before turning to the sun rise.

"mamma" naruto asks in a whispered low voice so he doesnt wake the others.

"yes dear?"

"where are we going?" she smiles.

"were going to an old friends place. Were going to the leaf village."

* * *

hey guys i was thanking... on weather or not to make this a mpreg or not. so review saying if you thank it should be or not.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on kids lets go," Minato yells in a friendly voice. His voice wakes all the once sleeping children. "It's time to get a move on." The kids groan.

"Why don't you take care of this group and I'll take care of this group." Kushina says as her grapes mine and Naruto's hands.

"Alright off with you then." She smiles and leads us out of the cave. After an hour of walking we find a stream where we stop and drink.

"This stream should lead us right to the village. But let's rest and wait for Minato." Me and Naruto nod. "Now you two stay here I'm going to go scout the area." She leaves me alone with Naruto.

"So are you like a mute or something?" I look at him confused. "You know… not talk. Can you talk?" I nod "really then prove if" I frown, shaking my head. He glares at me. "Why not?" I return the glare. We stand there glaring at each other for god knows long before Minato and the other children come walking toward us throw the woods. Naruto turns from me and smiles and runs to the other children. After a while they start giggling and playing. I sit on a rock by the stream.

I point the way she left. He nods and smiles at me. "Why don't you play with the other kids?" I don't respond nor do I look at him. He sighs "well I'll go find Kushina so we can continue" I nod. As he walks out of view a sharp pain erupts from the back of my head. I rub the sore spot to notice I'm bleeding. Laughter is heard behind me.

"Hamah I didn't even scream!" I turn to see all of them laughing at me. The one who was laughing the hardest was a brown haired boy with red triangle marks pointing down on his face. Naruto storms over there hitting the boy in the back of the head before coming over to me.

"You ok?" I nod he takes off his shirt dips it in to the spring end of the stream and dabs the wound on my head. I wince at the pain shouting from my head. Once he was finished he dips his shirt back in the water trying to remove the blood from his shirt.

"t-thank you" I whisper in a low voice so only he can hear it. He smiles at me.

"You're welcome." Kushina and Minato come back throw the woods smiling and laughing with each other.

"Alright the village is only a short walk from here. There's already a house for us so let's get a move on" Minato says with a large grin on his face. As we start to walk toward the village Naruto grabs my hand making me slow down so that were the last two in the line.

"So you can talk" he smiles. I nod before responding.

"Only to those I trust." His smile gets bigger.

"So you trust me?" I stop in my tracks. Why did I talk to him? The only two I've talked to in a long time was Kushina and the fox. So why would I talk to Naruto? I look up at him meeting his eyes. His eyes are bright blue like the foxes. His scars look like the foxes whiskers. I smile.

"Yea I trust you." We continue walking to the village that is to be our new home Naruto grips my hand smiling at me.

"Good because I'll always protect you." He starts running once the village is in sight, with my hand still in his. Naruto stops in front of a woman and a man. The woman is blond with a blue/purple diamond mark on her forehead. The man has loon white hair and red line like marks from his eyes down. They smile at Naruto.

"Welcome home Naruto" they say at once.

"Uncle Jiraiya, Ant Tsunade!" he releases my hand and hugs them.


	6. Chapter 6

After meeting Naruto's aunt and uncle we headed to a large mansion, Where Kushina toke me and Naruto up to the attic.

"This will be your guy's room. I've noticed how well Naruto takes care of you Sasuke so I thank you will be safe from the others up here." I nod my thanks and look over at Naruto, who returns the look with a goofy grin. Kushina smiles down at us before leaving the room.

"So this is our room now." Naruto whispers as he looks around the room. I smile and look around as well. It's a simple room. One window on a slanted roof, a closet opposite side of the window and a dresser next to the closet and a floor bed made up or matters. He turns to me and smiles. My smile slowly slips.

"I'm not stupid." His smile slips to.

"What do you mean? I know you're not stupid."

"I know what you are. And I know what the other kids are." Naruto glares at me.

"what are you talking about?" before I get the chance to say anything a blood girl pink haired girl and the boy with brown hair and red triangles storm into the room.

"Hi yea Naruto, Sucks to be in the same room as that vermin huh." Naruto looks at the brown haired boy before smiling.

"Yea… it kinda does. Let's get out of here." Naruto says as he storms out of the room shortly followed by the others. I sigh before turning to the window. Our new house is right next to the forbidden forest and it's a place that will soon become Sasuke's save haven.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly snick out of the room I share with Naruto, who is sleeping peacefully, or so it seems. I know the truth. Hes not really sleeping. I slip past Kushina and minato's room, then past the other kids rooms and out the back door straight for the forbidden forest. A man in a white Hokage robe stands at the gate.

"ah young Sasuke. What are you doing out here so late." I give him a questioning look. His smile only gets bigger. "that's right. You don't talk much do you." I look down at my feet. 'is it really that bad that I don't talk much?' the man soon presses his hand against the look on the fence. "your plaining on going in here right?" I simply nod. "why?" I shake my head not wanting the old man to know Naruto's secret. "ah meeting a friend are we. That's nice." The locks burst under his hand.  
"now be careful young Sasuke. There are many dangers in these woods." I nod before slipping through the fence opening. I walk through trees and bushes and rivers. By the time I get a few miles in im out of breath and panting. I soon slip on a branch and fall in to a river, a slow curnent takes me down stream where it leads me to a large pond. Large animals drink from the pond as I swim our to a small rock in the middle. I close my eyes and slowly deft off to sleep laying on this rock that keeps me from the animals.


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake its morning, and I slowly relies im no longer on my rock but back in the mansion. I sit up and look around to notice that Naruto is nowhere to be found. I sigh before getting up changing and heading down for breakfast. Kushina is siting at the kitchen table waiting for me with eggs and toast.

"hi." She smiles, a smile I soon return. Before I can ask where the others are she rases her hand and points to the front door. "there fighting again. Hurry and eat and well go watch them ok." I smile up at the woman who has become more of a mother then my real mother had ever been. I turn my attion back to the food but not for long beause the other kids soon walk in to the kitchen to.

"hey look its that freak." The others laugh as they to head out side to watch Naruto and minato.

"just ignore them dear." Kushina says as she pats my head. I smile up at her before finishing my breakfast. Once done Kushina and I head out side to watch Naruto and Minato. "Naruto appears to be holding his own this time. Don't you thank?" Kushina smiles at me. I simply nod and smile back.


End file.
